


失身

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	失身

蒙住火神双眼之后，那人从火神的额头一点点吻至胸前。拇指反复摩挲那在空气中挺立的红点，张口含住另一个用舌尖舔弄吮吸。

火神气都要岔了，他哼出几声之后又努力克制自己不能发出那般声音来，“大殿……大殿你干什么……”

这般亲昵的事情，不是只有两情相悦之人才可以做吗？大殿对他也是有情的？

那人口中用力，惩罚似得咬了乳尖。火神控制不住拔高了喘息。

一边反复玩弄滋味无穷的红点，同时微凉手指探入了那无人造访过的密地。两指带了油膏轻轻进入，反复抽插。

火神死死咬住了唇瓣，他看不见动不了，大殿在他身上胡作非为的举动真真是要逼疯他了。

那人伸出舌尖一点点舔着火神被咬住的唇，很有耐心的撬开了他的口。

伸手一拉让火神坐在了他的怀里，下面肆无忌惮的手指已经增加至了四指。甚至有滴滴答答的黏液从那处滑落。

扣住火神后脑，如饿狼扑食般的吻上那红唇。同时抽出手指把那翘臀轻轻一抬，把自己那早已硬烫如铁的巨物一点点打入了火神那处。

被巨物闯入的疼痛使得他整个人都绷紧了身体，如果可以动弹他更是早早逃了。

那人自己也被夹得难受，只得一边含着火神闪避不及的舌，同时继续在火神身上点起情欲。

握住火神那半醒的小凤凰，一点点套弄起来，身下也不闲着开始缓缓抽插。

火神如提线木偶一般被人肆意妄为，他控制不住自己的声音，只能任由那令人血脉怦长的呻吟充斥了整个屋子。

在那人不懈努力之下，巨物彻底进入了火神后穴内。

火神坐在那人怀里，每一次进出都更加猛烈彻底。这样的感觉对火神来说是陌生的，想到给予这些的是大殿，他又有些欢愉。

被拉在欲海里沉沦，火神呜咽喊着大殿的名字。

那人听着火神的喊话，动作却越发暴风骤雨起来。火神被连连大力进入搅得落下了泪，那泪水模糊了绸带他还来不及借着模糊影子看看大殿，那人便抽出了巨物，将他换了一个姿势。

火神感觉自己被侧着放在了软垫上，那人卧在他的身后，将他一条腿抬起随后那巨物又轻易进入了已经被开拓完毕的地方。

已经渐渐食髓知味的火神喊出的呻吟越发动人。那物每一次狠狠挺进都带着酥麻快感，每一次抽出后穴都忍不住要挽留。

随着他的叫声越发难以控制，那人的进入也越发猛烈。恨不得将那两个囊袋也塞入火神体内，肉体的碰撞发出啪啪响声使得一室春色无边。

那人似乎不满足于此，把巨物抽出了湿漉后穴，将火神托起抬高了他的翘臀。

骤然失了那东西，身体里面都是空虚的。火神有些难受的哼哼两声，然后感觉大殿将手放在他的腰上，掐着他的腰从后面大力将他贯穿。

“大殿！大殿啊……”

火神胡乱喊着，身前身后的快感将他彻底吞没。

在那人又一次一插到底后，火神啜泣着泄在了软垫上。火神泄身之后大殿依旧动作不停，又是几十次的抽插后将精水全部灌入了火神体内。

“大……大殿？”火神感觉自己舌头都在打结了。

那人手掌游走在火神肌肤上，凑近在火神肩头脖颈留下一个个深红印记。似是恨不得亲吻过他全身，那人一副意犹未尽的样子又捏上火神胸前红点。

火神还不曾从高潮余韵中回神，在耳垂被含住啃噬之时抖着声音说：“大殿不要了……”

大殿置若罔闻，那根巨物依旧炙热一下下在他股间磨蹭。

于是再次被拉入欲海。

失去了视觉又不得动弹的火神，完全不知道自己被大殿换着姿势变着法的做了多久。可能是一天，或者两天。


End file.
